Frenemy With a Horn
Frenemy With a Horn is the Season 41 finale of HTFF. This also introduces Fanny, the koala who is a fan of everything. Roles Starring *Fanny *Pierce Featuring *Sniffles *Lumpoo Appearances *Cuddles Plot Fanny is at his house, watching his TV. He looks at the time and walks to an abandoned park, holding unicorn toys. He finds out he is not the only one who goes there when he sees Pierce there...also playing with a unicorn doll. Pierce sees Fanny and quickly hides the dolls, blushing. Fanny then makes an "I-saw-that" face and holds out the toys he brought with him. Pierce realizes he has something in common with Fanny and immediately befriends him. Meanwhile, Sniffles is working on a ray that grows and shrinks. He shoots it on mistake, and it flies out the window. It goes very far towards the park and grows a unicorn toy Fanny owned to life-size. The two awe in amazement. Soon, they both leave, forgetting their toys, and walk away. As Fanny walks past Sniffles' house, air blows him back again, and it turns out Sniffles upgraded his air conditioner. Fanny lands back in the park, and the screen is black. It then fades to show Fanny's face. He wakes up and gets up, and, from front view, a horn came out of his forehead. It shows the back of his head and it is really the toy impaled through his head. Fanny screams and the horn breaks off and falls, exposing his brains. He screams even louder, and seconds later, the rest of the unicorn comes out of the back of his head, letting the blood out of his head and causing him to die of blood loss. Pierce then comes back, and once he sees Fanny, he faints. Soon, he wakes up and sees his unicorn doll alive. The unicorn doll waves in front of his face, but it is really Sniffles trying to wake him up. Sniffles drops his sizing ray trying to shake Pierce to wake him up, and the ray grows Pierce to a giant, and Pierce stumbles back and steps on Lumpoo's house. Lumpoo manages to get out, and when Sniffles tries to shrink Pierce, he grows Lumpoo on accident. Lumpoo loses his balance. It then shows Cuddles, about to pick up a paper from the newspaper stand. The closing iris is about to go on Cuddles' head, and Cuddles sees his hand is cut off. The iris moves to show Lumpoo's foot (it crushed the stand). Moral Friendship is magic! Deaths *Fanny dies of blood loss. Injuries *'(before death)' Fanny is impaled by his unicorn toy. *Pierce faints after seeing Fanny dead. *Cuddles' hand is cut off. Trivia *The moral is a direct reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, used by mentioning Pierce and Fanny's friendship and referencing the unicorns by 'magic'. *This is Fanny's first appearance and death. *This uses an overused concept of Sniffles making a growing and shrinking ray and it causing mishaps. "I'll try not to use it anymore...it's bad to incorporate it in plots when it is already incorporated in more than 3." Waterclam says. Category:Season 41 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes